Godzilla Jr vs IgnisGodzilla
by Bubie and Polly
Summary: Latest Update100507 After the defeat of SpaceGodzilla, it was said that multiple space godzillas could be tailing the one on Earth. Here is the tale of one of them...
1. Prologue

Godzilla Jr. (Millenium) vs IgnisGodzilla (OC)

A little boy in Vietnam came out at night to see the stars with his village. They had set up a group on a cliff. Some had chairs, some kids were on their dads' shoulders. They all gazed up and awed as the night yet again was filled with twinkling stars in a clear sky. A baby sitting on the ground started crying when a shooting star appeared, much to the amazement of the people. The boy then focused his eyes and gasped! "What is that!?" he yelled.

The village saw what the boy saw. That was no ordinary shooting star. Meteorites don't wiggle like a worm! As it came closer, it appeared that the sky had only a little effect on the long rock. The village screamed and fleed as the baby started laughing, enjoying the moment. The rock ignited and a high pitched screech was emitted! The villagers cowered back to the village as the lone baby in its diaper clapped happily. The rock swerved straight at the land, towards the village!

70 miles. 50 miles. 10 miles! When it was about to hit land, a shockwave streamed from the head and the entire meteor abruptedly stopped, 3 inches from the baby's nose. The baby drooled and tapped the rock with his little hands. He then lifted himself with the rock as a rail, struggled to get on his two feet, and he finally was able to waddled back to the village for the first time.

The rock remained levitated at that area for the entire night, its slithering partially-covered tail reaching up to the stratosphere and to the twinkling stars.

-------------------------------

I remember my father. He was always arrogant but he was protective. Saving me 2 times and raising me back from the dead, my father had done extraordinary things. Like that one time he saved me from SpaceGodzilla's crystal prison. He came back to the island and told me the tale of how he and the humans destroyed that copy. The part with the spiral beam bursting into that bastard really entertained me!

He suddenly got serious. He said that his own cells were thrown into space by this huge flower, where more clones could appear. I got nervous; could my dad beat them all? My dad laughed. What was so funny!? He then told me to obey his command and learn his famed atomic breath,as I needed to be prepared for danger.

He was always so arrogant. That's basically why I liked humans a lot more. They are more kind and fun to watch. Yugi's sarcasm and teases never got old! But my father didn't really like them. All he likes about them is that they make a good supply of nuclear energy for us. After a couple trips to those huge steaming mugs, however, my dad's scales started glowing red.

At first, I thought they looked really cool and wanted to look like a glowing ball of energy! But then he told me that he was getting stronger but was dying faster. Such a fatal contridiction; it's like he signed a pact with the devil. But the devil beat me and my human friends up and killed me.

I was looking at a white light after my body stopped feeling. So bright, I just wanted to walk towards it. Suddenly, something held my shoulder. I looked up to see my dad hand, pulsating with battle experience and love for me. He told me to watch the world because I was young. He then said that HE will take this path instead as he had seen all and wanted to rest in peace at last. He started walking towards the light, which engulfed him from my eyes. The world began reappearing and I felt like new as I absorbed my father's will and strength from all around. I roared to the world, for me, my father, the humans...and to any adversary I meet, I will defeat you and cast you away from my world!!!

I love you dad...


	2. Disneyland and aliens?

"This Disneyland isn't as great as the one in the U.S." said Mebana as she looked at the Hong Kong Disneyland brochure in her hotel room. "Hong Kong's has a LOT fewer rides!" Moyashi lounged in a chair, eating some chocolate he bought. He nodded and continued eating.

Mebana was an 19 year old japanese sophmore in college, studying genetics in America. She's one of those people that barely do anything at all yet pass above average. That's basically how she achieved her path to college. She knows a little french and is fluent in English but doesn't know any japanese (cause she was born in America.) Her look says pretty schoolgirl all over. She wore a pink tank top, snugging her body nicely. She wore grey hot pants and wore sandals. Mebana had her hair tied into a ponytail, yet the hair still reached the small of her back.

Moyashi was a 17 year old boy. But unlike Mebana, he was trained in ninjutsu rather than sent to an educational school. He always wore black ninja sandals with black baggy excercise pants. Matching tape wrapped the ankles tightly, with the hems of the pant legs tucked into them. Moyashi usually had a long knife with him along with a mouth-cover mask but airport regulations didn't allow that. He wore a T-shirt with a screaming Rabbid (Rayman: Raving rabbids) in french maid attire and went with a long navy blue scarf.

He moved from Japan to America after the ninjas dismissed him because of his constant "checking out" and "feeling up" of his fellow kunoichi. Of course, the ninjas didn't teach him the secrets of the clan, just the basics. Otherwise, leaving his own clan while knowing that information was punished by death.

Mebana and Moyashi met while riding the Metro in San Fransisco. Moyashi thought she was very nice and pretty while Mebana thought he was cute and an innocent kid. They decided to vacation together. Mebana needed to do her report on genetics but she decided she needed a break from her assignment.

Her paper had only contained her name.

Mebana tossed the brochure onto her bed and she jumped onto it. She laid there facedown and sighed. Moyashi got up and walked up to Mebana, his mind drooling with sicko things. He was about to spank her when she turned around so he went to the rub-the-back-of-head procedure.

"Should we go?" Mebana asked. "it might be fun..." Moyashi shrugged and finished the chocolate he forgot he was holding. Mebana got up and nodded her head to signal Moyashi to follow her out of the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Media from all over the world went up to a mountain a mile north of the meteorite's site and gathered. Around 1,050 people were present.

"Scientists are speculating the substance the rock is made of," one reporter said into her mike. "They say it is space material that rivals our planet's iron core, able to take in extreme temperature!" As lots of cameras flashed, trying to get a picture of the rock's entire length, the reporter resumed. "Also," she continued. "This...thing has an enourmous length. It was calculated by the Hubble Telescope to be a little above 2000 miles long (2/3 of the Great Wall of China) and has a diameter(at the end) of 200 feet! Yet, the mass doesn't seem to be affected by gravity as its just floating there in an incline!" The reporter went on as the thing started lowering its slowly-slithering tail towards the ocean. It stopped when it had made a straight, horizontal line in the air. The slithering abruptedly stopped too.

"It seems that it is an actual living organism that fell from space!" The reporter spoke into her mike. "It is possible that the organism is taking up the entire chamber of this metorite!"

Everyone went silent as they heard the rock crack. Many people took it as a warning and got into their cars and drove off. A huge chunk of it fell off and landed in the ocean with a huge splash. More pieces of it fell off until it started breaking apart very rapidly. Suddenly, the entire bottom of the rock, or at least what's visible to the people, had slit and slowly openned from the bottom. The rock then split and a long object fell from the thing's entire length and itno the water with a catostrophic splash!

The mountain rumbled slightly as the object sank into the water. As the mist and dust dissappeared, the remaining media saw a part of the thing on land. It was gargantuan and lava red. Several spikes were shooting out of its tough looking hide and a several long crooked spikes came out at the end. After a while, it slithered into the water and dissappeared beneath the sea.


	3. A little bit of love

"How do you like it so far, Moyashi-kun?" Mebana asked the ninja. Moyashi smiled (or whatever was visible behind his scarf) and walked at Mebana's pace. Mebana smiled too and walked to an ice cream stand with a big Mickey walking around. " It's Mickey Mouse!" she shouted ecstatically at the big mouse! The mouse ignored Mebana, bought an ice cream cone, and walked away unfazed. Mebana shook her fist angrily as Moyashi chuckled.

Suddenly, Mebana fell down for some reason into Moyashi's arms. "What was that?" she asked. Moyashi scanned the area but didn't see anything. Mebana then got up and dusted herself off. "Well, limited rides, an arrogant Micky, and a random tremor makes me really loathe this place right now," Mebana said through her teeth. Moyashi just tilted his head and made a small sigh.

Mebana then hissed and walked away quickly. Moyashi just stood there weakly. He suddenly felt a cold sweat or a burst of sudden heat, but he ignored it and followed the girl.

------------------

Well, today, I decided to go for a walk in China. They don't like me very much cause I keep using shortcuts; these large areas with buildings my size. I don't really see a problem, my dad always went through there.

I didn't really want to get shot at again so I went towards the empty plains towards the Himilayas west of me.

As I walked, I felt the presence of an enourmous being, due south of me. The coast of Southern China?

-------------------

Mebana got on the carousol in Fantasyland, hoping to relieve her pain there. As she sat on a horse, she heard footsteps behind her.

Moyashi stepped up to Mebana's side with his arms crossed. Mebana sighed. "I'm sorry about that," Mebana said softly. "I was just thinking about what I'm gonna do for my essay..." Moyashi then sighed and looked down. The ride had started and he was losing his balance a little.

"Er, uh, want a ride?" Mebana asked nervously. Moyashi stared stunned for a moment. He then rubbed the back of his head, blushing a little behind his scarf.

Mebana giggled and took Moyashi by the hand and put it on her waist. Moyashi almost freaked at the soft touch and hesitantly got on behind Mebana. He hugged his body against hers as they rode the carousol peacefully.

Suddenly, both of them felt warmer all of a sudden. Moyahi thought his hormones intensified (cause, you know, he's a teenage boy) but he then thought with his mind and soul and he felt that the air had physically increased in temperature.

Mebana started sweating as the ride stopped. Moyashi got off and gestured to help Mebana get down. The girl smiled and held Moyashi's outstretched hand. Suddenly, she fainted and fell into Moyashi's arms. The ninja figured the heat made her faint. Where was this heat coming from?

----------------------

"Sir! There's an abnormal column of heat reaching from here to Japan," said a scientist. "It can't be...it's that long?!" shouted the head meteorologist of Hong Kong. "Impossible...find the source of such a heat!"

"Yes sir!...it appears that it's radiating from a life form...a 2000 mile dragon?!"

"Is it hostile?"

"Um...does the fact it contains Godzilla's genes help?"

"..."


	4. Godzilla enters the fray

I walked and I walked until I saw colorful buildings in the horizon. Looks really fun. Wait, what is that? The long red thing going into that place? ...It can't be! Now?

I've been waiting for this day...

---------------------

Moyashi piggy-backed Mebana to the train station in FantasyLand. There was something wrong and they had to leave. He ninja dashed as fast as he could to the station. He quickly got on a small compartment and laid Mebana on a chair as the train started up. She looked so pretty when she was asleep. Moyashi sat on the chair on the opposite side and waited for the train to reach the entrance of the park.

All of a sudden, a loud shriek screamed across the entire park. A huge creature loomed over the central foutain and screeched! "Godzilla!", "Run away!", and such other cliche phrases were yelled throughout the park! It might've had the face of a godzilla but it was far from any type on Earth.

It's godzilla face was dark crimson red, like blood. Around its neck is a large mane of yellow-white spikes protruding out, giving it a lion-like look. It had a long, thick body (think of the width of your house except 2x bigger) and had thick red, glistening scales. Also, two skeletal arms protruded a short distance away from the mane. They were very large and its claws were long and skinny.

(A/N) Hope this works:

/ \/

/ \ /\ /\ \

/ V V

V V V

That's one of the claws.

Moyashi looked out the window and looked at the thing. It's body was so long it disappeared over the horizon. Moyashi gulped and silently begged the train to move faster! Again the creature screeched. This time, the air around it started warping to give the viewer a curving sight. Moyashi recognized this when his clan had to cross a desert. He had thought he saw lakes of water but the formal leader told him it was an oasis, a trick of the mind to make it look like there's water but it was the heat creating it.

The heat waves just pulsated from the things body, getting Moyashi to take off his scarf and fall to his knees in choking air. He then walked to a window on the other side of the train and slid it open. A good fresh breeze blew in but how long was that going to last?

He turned back to look at the creature as the train clunked around it. Moyashi then realized something. He looked out the window to see what was up ahead on the tracks. As he had expected; the creatures body was laying on the tracks in the train's way! Moyashi struggled to think in the heat...He could get the train to reverse and go back towards Fantasyland...unless something can get ...

...the body blew up as Godzilla unleashed a powerful blue beam that ripped it into pieces! With the body now seperated enough for the train to pass through to the train station now up ahead, Moyashi sighed in relief.

Godzilla roared at the monster, who was now screaming in pain! With only two arms to move it, simply turning around was a chore for it. Godzilla shot another beam straight at its head. An explosion shot into the air as it made contact. As Moyashi was about to thank Godzilla silently, the spiked mane of the mysterious creature rippled with light. The thing absorbed all the smoke and fire into its mouth and just waited for moments.

Both Moyashi and Godzilla waited tensely for it to do something. The thing's dorsal spikes began to shine red and it let out a giant shockwave from its body! The buildings spontanously combusted into flames as the shockwave passed them. The shockwave spread to the edges of the park and it hit Godzilla. Godzilla winced in annoyance rather than pain as little tiny fires appeared on its tough hide.

Moyashi grabbed Mebana and hit the dirt as the shockwave blew apart the windows and anything in the upperhalf of the car!

---------------------------

So it also uses our Atomic Pulse huh? Too bad its just a little gust of hot air! But it just absorbs my atomic breath...not to mention there are still humans in the way. I should turn this into a close range fight. Here I come, you bastard!

---------------------------

Moyashi got up to see the roof of the car ripped off due the shockwave. He also saw Godzilla rush headlong towards the huge monster. He picked up Mebana and got ready for the stop.

It never came.

Moyashi looked out of the huge hole in the wall to see they had passed athe station a long time ago. We guess even conductors fear for their lives and run.


	5. Battle of the reptiles

(A/N) Email for concept art on Ignisgodzilla.

The train was already near AdventureLand, far from the entrance. Moyashi considered leaping over the fence but stepping out of the train might get them killed by the monsters' attacks. He then sat on the floor and meditated.

Mebana woke up dazed and saw she was on the floor. She got up and saw Moyashi meditating on the ground. Mebana then looked towards the monsters. 'Moyashi must be asking Godzilla to avoid attacking the train,' Mebana thought. 'Godzilla Junior, do your best...'

-------------------------------

Junior roared as he stomped towards the huge dragon. The space dragon opened its jaws to reveal several rows of sharp teeth. Its throat began glowing red and it shot a stream of flames at Junior. The big ball of fire at the head of the stream hit him dead on, causing explosions to ignite, while continual-burning fire bombarded him.

Junior fell hard to the ground as the dragon cheered victoriously. The monster began dragging its body towards Godzilla. As Junior laid there, the space creature clawed at his spine, pounding away at the hide. Junior then punched the dragon in the face after getting furious.

The dragon screeched in pain while flailing its arms. Junior then got up and threw his tail at the creature. The tail turned prehensile and it wrapped around both of the dragon's arms like handcuffs. Junior then swung his tail back, ripping the arms right out of their sockets!

The creature screamed as it fell limply to the ground. After throwing the arms away, Junior faced the creature and grabbed its mane with his claws. He then threw the body back to the earth, crumbling many surrounding objects. Brown blood splattered everywhere as the dragon screeched in agony.

The bipedal lizard's dorsal fins began glowing blue. Expecting a counter to his atomic breath, he instead unleashed an atomic pulse, sending anything around him to the air in radioactivity! The dragon flew away as its body was engulfed in blue electricity. When it landed, several points on the creature exploded in a great display! After a while, its body stopped moving completely. Junior roared in triumph!

--------------------------------

Mebana stared in awe at Junior. "T-that was incredible," she whispered. Moyashi, who opened his eyes at last, looked at Mebana and nodded in agreement. The train came back to the entrance station, where it slowed down and made a puff of defeat. Moyashi got off and watched Mebana hop down. The train then tilted away from them and crashed to the ground!

Mebana and Moyashi saw Junior grunt and walk towards the shore. Moyashi then saw some red mushy substance on the ground. He stepped away as Mebana told him it was some of the dragon's hide.

"I wonder what it's made of," Mebana said. Moyashi got a broken pipe from the train and poked at the material. A sudden rush of hot steam slowly shot out as the pipe prodded it. The pipe then started bending from the heat.

How were they going to move that?

-----------------------------------

Wow, that one wasn't too hard. That was kinda easy; Dad could've wiped him out a couple minutes faster! But I still feel its presence...about 3 of them? In its own body? What is this thing? Are they eggs? Is it a mother?

I better follow the body and find those eggs and destroy them!


	6. Girls' hatred

Mebana decided to leave the chunk of hide there overnight for it to cool.

"That's quite unusual," Mebana said. "It must have a high homeostasis temperature." Moyashi continued flipping channels from his bed. "And just like Godzilla, it can radiate." Moyashi turned his head to look at the radiator. "Yeah," Mebana giggled, "Something like that." Moyashi shrugged and started watching Sorceror Kids That Use Kunais And Kung fu!

Mebana laid back on her bed and thought. "I see. It must be G-cells that were cast into space to reform into a dragon. That explains the similar appearance." Moyashi turned off the TV and sat on the edge of Mebana's bed. "What did it do when I was out cold?" Mebana asked, now sitting up with her legs crossed. Moyashi portrayed the dragon sending a hot pulse from its body, hot enough to melt or blow apart surrounding structures and create mirages. He included the fact that the creature's mane absorbed Godzilla's atomic blast and shot flames in a similar fashion. It was also so long that it reached the horizon.

The girl thought. It must be another spacegodzilla that was fortold, created by a wormhole just like the other while gathering various gases from the stars near the blackhole. Moyashi tilted his head in confusion but went along with it. Mebana hesitated when she thought about its healing properties. "If it had the G1-regenerator like Godzilla, it should be almost as indestructable." Moyashi thought and figured this would be a pretty easy monster to defeat because of the lack of healing.

----------------------------------

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the Tokyo News Center," greeted the japanese anchor to the cameras. "Many concerns have popped up about the creature that fell from space. We do not have any information about it except for its enormous length and high temperatures." The man then held his earpiece a little closer. "This just in. Junior, the infant of Godzilla, had engaged with the creature in Hong Kong's Disneyland earlier today. The serpent was said to have been brutally slaughtered by Junior, having both its arms ripped off and having it teared off its main body, all the while having fatal amounts of radiation all over it. Hong Kong Disneyland is now closed for radioactive treatment and repairs. This creature might be harmless now and some way of disposing its entirety is still under question. As long as Junior is on our side, we can see a bright future on a protected world."

---------------------------------

Well, I'm following this dragon's body. It's pretty long, even for me. And the water feels a little warm...Well, I'm almost at one of the eggs. Hopefully, it will be easy destroy...

---------------------------------

Late at night, a little past midnight, Moyashi decided to get the chunk of that dragon from Disneyland to the hotel now. He wanted to wake Mebana but thought that the streets would be dangerous for such a beautiful young woman at night. Moyashi looked at Mebana's form under her blankets as she slept.

He then closed his eyes. Moyashi made some quick ninjitsu signs with his right hand and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.

If Moyashi had pulled the blankets off, he would've found the bed empty except for pillows.

Mebana put on some special gloves and took a tonsil, which did not fit her pretty pink night gown at all. She got the piece of dragon skin and carefully placed it in a bag. She then took off her gloves and wiped her brow. She put the stuff in her backpack and picked up the bag. It was warm.

"Yay! I got it!," Mebana said to herself. "Now I can wake Moyashi up and we can go to a laboratory." The girl then got depressed.

"Moyashi, I know why you got kicked out of your clan. You harassed your female friends. Why do I let you follow me? I'll just end up being a victim." Mebana started crying. "Why are you lying to me? I can see through your false etiquette...I can't hang around you." She then wrapped up the bag and she walked away.

Moyashi arrived to the spot just as Mebana got in a taxi awhile away. Moyashi didn't see the hide anywhere. Moyashi freaked, thinking Mebana would kill him for not only leaving without her but also for losing that trace of the dragon. Moyashi was about to run around to search for it when something whizzed by his ear.

A kunai hit the ground harmlessly. Moyashi cartwheeled to his side as 4 more ninja knives soared past him in a row. Moyashi crouched to the ground as he saw his assailient. Full body suit, red and tightly hugging the skin. The assailient had sandals over its red stockings. There was also a duffel bag (Moyashi guessed it contained kunais). According to the person's slender hour-glass form, two long red pigtails, and exposed cleavage, it had to be a girl. A sexy girl, Moyashi added.

"Ah, Moyashi," she yelled down from her position on the roof of the train station. "Don't recognize you clan's uniform." Moyashi gasped. The girl giggled and did some ninpo seals Moyashi saw his master use before. A jet of water shot out of her mouth and cleaved the stone Moyashi was standing on. Moyashi appeared on the opposite edge of the roof. The girl turned and went to a scowling expression, seen even under her mouth mask.


	7. Foamy eggs

"Moyashi," the ninja girl growled at him. "Remember the days in our clan?"

Moyashi thought of all those sexy kunouichis he coveted. He shook his head.

"WHY YOU!" the girl yelled with humorous rage. "You touched and messed with all our sisters (in terms of friendship)! How dare they just send you away without punishment!?"

Well, why didn't they punish Moyashi better? That stuff was offensive. Very sexy. But still offensive.

Moyashi pondered and pondered until the girl got too angry and summoned a whip from her duffel bag. Moyashi looked at the busty girl, then to the vicious whip, and back to the girl. Moyashi then went to a "My dream has come true!" stance, causing much anger to the ninja.  
"What?! How dare you?! I'll teach you!" The assailient then threw the whip, wrapping it around Moyashi. The girl then came up to him and uppercutted straight into his nuts!

Moyashi died a little and fell off the roof.

"Take that!" the girl yelled to the tied up ninja on the ground. Moyashi didn't move. "H-hey! Don't feign on me! Come back up here and fight me!" The girl had failed to know that such an attack can completely scar a man. Actually, she did but she didn't realize how much it hurt.

The girl then jumped down and landed next to Moyashi and pulled his mask off. The boy was foaming similar to when Godzilla (Heisei) was being choked out by King Ghidorah. "Oh my gosh!" the girl yelled. "Are you okay?" Moyashi's eyes rolled over and he twitched slightly.

-----------------------------------------------

I sense the egg nearby. Ah, must be there! Under that clump of spikes! Wait, what the heck? It's body has holes blowing up everywhere! What's coming out of them? More of its claws?! There's around 20 of them now! This must be its defense mechanism! I have to get past this and destroy the egg! And is it just me or is it getting warm?

------------------------------------------------

Mebana sat on one of the chairs in the row. She hummed quietly to herself as she waited for the plane to arrive. She knew a collegue that was in Japan that had scientific equipment she could use. Maybe she can find out more about this creature there.

She then thought of Moyashi. "Maybe I shouldn't have left him," she asked herself."But he'd just be a spoiled kid, a burden on my shoulders. He can't even pay for himself because of his lack of maturity." As Mebana shook her fist in fustration, she heard a man yell,"What's going on!?"

Mebana looked up with the rest of the people as they watched the news on the TV. "We're here live in the sea as Junior and the mysterious space creature are engaging in battle once again!" the reporter yelled to her fellow cameraman in the helicopter. Mebana gasped as she saw a plume of flames shoot out of that spiky ball on the monster. 'How is this possible?' she thought,'Junior had destroyed its head! This can't be possible!'

But it was.

Junior got back up and roared at the dragon. Junior pummeled at three of the claws and ripped them clean off the dragon! A spike suddenly shot out of its red hide and got impaled in Junior's left arm. Junior roared in pain as his dorsal fins glowed blue. A shot of neon blue radioactivity shot out and ripped through several arms and blew a chunk of the dragon's body off. Junior pulled out the spike and tossed it in the water with all the other debris.

Junior then let out another blast, crushing many of the dragon's dorsal spikes while cutting its back, sending large amounts of green blood to splatter out. Suddenly, the ball of spikes started slowly glowing red. Junior stepped back away from the body as the spike orb flashed red and unleashed a huge shockwave of volcanic heat around it!

Junior's body spontaneously combusted and he was covered in fire! He roared as the fire burned his skin and he fell back into the water with a great splash! A few more arms ripped out of the dragon's hide and waited for the bipedal lizard.

As it waited, Junior quickly swam under the creature to the other side, avoiding opposition on the surface. As he swam under it, its dorsal fins glowed orange and sliced its underside in a similar fashion as Destroyah's horn katana! (A/N Though he didn't know about it since he was...you know)

The helicopter suddenly saw the bottom of the monster explode, guts flying everywhere as its uderside ripped like it was cut by a sushi chef. The cameraman then zoomed in on Junior, whom had risen to the surface on the other side. Junior glowed blue and fired a potent blue blast at the hide encased by a spike ball. Several of the spikes crumbled and fell off the dragon. Junior's spine started glowing orange and fire-like mist rose from its spine and jaw.

The reporter quickly ordered the pilot to fly away, just in time before Junior unleashed his father's orange Spiral Ray at the newly exposed hide, tearing it apart as it went through the creature. The hole combusted into flames and continued melting in radiation.As the flames on the creature got extinguished by the waves, Junior looked into the hole he made. Junior then roared loudly and sank into the sea.


	8. Ignisgodzilla meets Japan

Moyashi woke up on the destruction zone of the monster fight. He shook his head to get his daze away and got off the hard floor, still wearing his ninja attire.

Suddenly, the kunoichi landed near him,in her ninja attire. Moyashi rubbed the back of his head in embarassment. The girl put her hands on her swaying hips and sighed at his childish ways. Moyashi's eyes then drifted to the girl's chest and began drooling when suddenly his insides cramped, feeling like his intestines were digesting rusty swords. Moyashi fell to his knees and shivered, his body bathing in pain unbelievable. The girl laughed at the boy's tortured state and went closer to him. When Moyashi looked up her slender legs, he felt the spikes of pain shoot through his body.

"Well, I guess my jutsu worked," the female ninja spoke soothingly but not very soothing to Moyashi as his body racked in pain, tears dripped from his eyes. He then ran to the girl, who sidestepped the slow ninja easily. "You can't attack me from that state," the girl mocked. Moyashi huffed with his back to the girl. He then showed the girl a kunai twirling around his index finger.

"Impossible!" the girl gasped as she checked her holster. One of the three kunais was missing. She looked back at Moyashi first in shock but then smiled sweetly and rubbed his shoulders gently. Moyashi held his breath but the pain had revived. He shook violently and, with the kunai, stabbed himself in the shoulder. The girl gasped and backed away as blood splattered the floor.

After that, the only pain in Moyashi was the stab wound. He could resist, for now. The kunoichi sighed and turned Moyashi to face her. With the kunai still sticking in him, he let go and stood motionless. "Well well," the girl cooed, causing the pervert to sweat. "Using self infliction to stop it huh? Want me to tell you what it is?"

He wiped his brow and nodded. Suddenly, the girl hugged Moyashi tightly, sending Moyashi through tortured bliss. Her scent, her warmth, her soft touch. It was like disarming a bomb in one second!

As Moyashi struggled, the girl continued.

"My name is Tish from our ninja clan Parc (See if you get it). I've come from America to learn the ninja ways." Moyashi felt his hands shake but held them. "I've learned many techniques from there. But I've also learned of the bane of the clan, you."

"You were always slacking and gogling at the females. You were the worst of the worst! In time, I had learned the perfect technique just for you." As she said that, she took Moyashi by the hands softly. Moyashi started sweating.

"The Revenge of The Cat Jutsu. It was time for the dogs," she moved the ninja's hands onto her soft buttocks. "...to learn their lesson." Moyashi shook as the wound had almost dissappeared from his mind when his body was stabbed internally. Tish giggled and punched him in the stomache. Moyashi coughed out blood and limped to the ground.

"Everytime you lust for a woman, all your nerves will send pain currents to your brain." Tish laughed as Moyashi fell to the ground. "Yes, torture at its best. Especially for you." The kunoichi then whispered in his ear. "Too bad your cute friend isn't with you anymore."

Moyashi stopped everything, his breathing, his blinking and even his pain. With fright haunting him, he got up and dashed quickly to the hotel with all his remaining strength. Tish stood there dumbfounded. 'What the hell? He's never been motivated to do anything!'

-----------------------------------

Damn, that was a tough encounter! Good thing I was in the water, that fire could've burned me to pieces! I gotta rest a little. Need to cool down. That reminds me, that thing inside of it. It wasn't an egg like I thought. It was a heart I destroyed.

I see, it uses its regeneration abilities not to heal its entire body equally but uses it to construct specific organs instantly, like those claws. Very efficient bastard...

-----------------------------------

Mebana was falling asleep when the plane arrived. She yawned and went on board. She sat in the middle of the plane and laid there thinking.

Suddenly, a trio of thuggish men walked up to her. "Hey pretty girl. You've got some really pretty eyes" said the leader. One of the others grabbed her bare shoulder. She yelped and hit it away. "Oooh. Feisty," the man said. He went out to tug her shirt when she suddenly yelled,"Help me Moyashi!!!!"

The entire plane went silent as that sentence echoed. Laughter suddenly erupted. "What's that? A made-up diety?," the man laughed with the crowd. As she blushed in embarassment, a couple of people who saw the harassment got up and knocked the thugs out cold and dragged them off the plane since they didn't have a ticket.

'Why'd I do that,' Mebana asked herself. 'Do I rely on him now? But I'm older! I should be the one beating people up, not the one standing in the back cowering!' She sighed and scooted over to the window seat when she let a nice old lady take the one she was on. "Why am I thinking of him anyways," she asked the window. "Thinking of who, dear?" Mebana turned her head and saw the elderly woman staring at her. "Er...nothing" she said, flustered.

"Little lady, I understand..." said the old lady, drinking a cup of tea she had just been served. Mebana grabbed her juice can from the attendent rudely. "It's not like that...!" she growled fiercly. The old lady stared at her alittle and went back to her tea.

"I remember," the elderly woman spoke quietly as the plane started up with the walkthrough of basic safety instructions. "There was a boy who liked me when I was your age."

Mebana looked over to her. "Uh huh. Let me guess. You two got married?"

The woman shook her head. "No. H-he wanted me to be his mother."

Mebana almost choked. "What was that?!"

"He wanted to be my son. He thought I'd make a great mother. I was in anti-litter programs and extraordinary in sports. He looked up to me like an idol."

"But-"

"No, he wasn't thinking with his dick, dear."

"How'd you-"

"I used to be a young pretty girl myself."

"..."

"Goody. Anyways, he only appreciated me. He loved me-as a mother."

Mebana looked out the window. 'Yeah, he does seem to follow me and listen to everyword I say. He also throws tantrums every so often' She smiled at this. 'And he always wants me to be safe...Even though I know of his ways, he's still a child that needs to be raised and loved.'

'That's why I yelled his name! I wanted him to be safe!' She then got worried. 'What have I done?'

"Don't worry dear," said the old lady yet again. "Children are like birds. They have to learn to fly by themselves eventually."

Mebana smiled and fastened her seatbelt as the plane started up on the runway.

-------------------------------------

"Fire!"

The entire 5-jet formation swerved in and fired missiles in sets of two. Four of the ten missiles missed while the rest hit dead on!

"Sir, its not wincing one bit!"

"I know soldier! The bloody head is all the way in China! Keep firing on its tail!!!"

As said above, the spiky mace-like tail (Think Anguirus except the spikes are longer and crooked) was skimming towards the shore of Japan. Two claws ripped out of its hide and whacked one jet from the air, destroying it completely. It's dorsal spikes started glowing red and lit on fire, evaporating the water underneath it with its volcanic heat!

The jet formation swerved from the right and split, trying for a trident assault. One of them zoomed in about a half a kilometer away from the dragon before it spontaneously combusted in midair!

"Damn! Fire all your missiles!"

A ring of missiles closed in on the tail, combusting when it reached the same distance as the previous jet. Suddenly, the tail flashed and a stream of fire shot out from the hide, cutting through all but one of the remaining planes! The last one tried to fly away but two fireballs shot it down.

The tail reached the beach of Honshu's Chugoku region (Many thanks for unreliable Wikipedia!) where its heat started melting the sand into small pools of bubbling lava. Several more claws grew out of its body as it took a centipede type form. The claws dug into the ground and drug its huge body with it into the mainland!

Tanks started lining the cliff ahead of the dragon and fired many rounds at it! The intense heat of the lava destroyed many of them while the claws swiped the others away like flies. The ball of spikes then fired a continuous line of flames at the tanks, melting the metal easily and completely obliterated the threat!

It was unstoppable as it reached the city Hiroshima, home of the first atomic detonation.


	9. Unspoken

Moyashi got to the hotel room by the open window. He saw Mebana, still under the sheets, in bed. He made a sigh but then focused on the floor.

Her shoes were gone.

Moyashi slowly peeled the blanket back, only to see a pillow instead of a face. The ninja then pulled the entire blanket off in one stroke, face to face with a pile of pillows for a body. He heard something land behind him and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you know what you've done?" said Tish as she crawled through the window. "You have done what you have done many years ago. All the women in your clan, your life, has left you to rot the poison you live on!" Moyashi straightened up and faced Tish. Tears ran down his eyes.

The kunoichi widened her hateful eyes, bloodlust fading away. "Wha...what? You've never cried before..." Tish curved her brow. "Women are just eyecandy to you! You've accepted the devil's fruit! You have finally found out that you are hopeless?!"

Moyashi turned back and went to the mini fridge the hotel room had. He got out a duffel bag and emptied its contents, whole stacks of parchment fluttered out. He then stuffed the remaining food from the fridge into it. Moyashi tied the duffel bag up and swung it over his shoulder.

Tish walked up to the papers and skimmed through them, her eyes wide with surprise. "You wrote love letters?" she asked.

Moyashi ignored her.

"There must be vile content in the midst of these!"

Moyashi turrned for the door.

"No, all of these are sincere...and from the heart..."

Moyashi grabbed for the door knob.

"What makes you write like this? What does this girl have that-"

Tish looked up to see that she was talking to herself.

-----------------------------------------

CRASH!!!

The might of the dragon consumed the path to its glory. All of its legs move in locomotion as it trudged into the depths of the city. It came across the many taller buildings of the area, where it lowered its heat enough for the buildings to remain standing. Ignisgodzilla's tail then started on building its lair. The dragon coiled around the many buildings like a grapevine on a fence. The long slender body made the whole area into its own, its coils circling around and around, its body seeming to surface limitlessly from the boiling sea. So far, its covered 3 kilometers diameter and still wrapping.

The citizens of the area have long evacuated but have to keep moving to avoid its sufficating heat.

Ignisgodzilla is sure it will win its next battle.

----------------------------------------

Moyashi took a cab to the nearby beach where Ignisgodzilla had slithered away into the sea. The sand in the area was resonating with heat, even in the dead of night. Moyashi looked at the sea, hoping for a magical bridge to appear before him. Instead, a large tsunami rose out of the sea. Moyashi was about to climb the cliff nearby but saw the noticable dorsal fins sticking out of the wave. Godzilla Junior stood at its full height for a moment and caught a glimpse of Moyashi in the middle of the beach. He then bent down and stopped, his chin hovering several feet above the ninja.

The ninja smiled at Junior and Junior made a lousy attempt at smirking.


	10. ETA: Now

"Sir, Godzilla Junior is approaching Hiroshima!"

"You're kidding!"

As the commander and his technician looked at the radar, a distinct blip appeared as it inched towards Hiroshima, which was covered by the immense volcanic fog Ignisgodzilla was producing. The dragon had wrapped its entire body around the tallest of the buidings, making a barricade around a gargantuan bulb that was swelling from the dragon.

It holds the last two hearts.

----------------------------------------------------

Moyashi stood on Junior's dorsal fin, watching for land to appear in the horizon. The ninja thanked Junior in his mind for giving him a lift. Junior grunted as if he chuckled at Moyashi's envy for him.

As they waded through the ocean, Moyashi's body felt a little better though the entire curse hasn't lifted yet. Junior's radiation had mutated some of his genetic material, enabling him to survive harsh conditions like hunger, for he ate everything he had a few hours into the journey, or being underwater for a long time. In this case, the stupid pain curse Tish had gave him.

He had also developed some of the G-organizers from the famed mutant lizard. Maybe he can live as long as Junior or sense danger like him. Maybe it will kill him.

Junior belowed loudly, waking Moyashi from his daydreaming. The ninja hopped up as Junior rose from its crocodilian swimming to a bipedal stance. On the lizard's shoulder, Moyashi blocked the sun with his hand and focused. A small piece of land was forming in the horizon and not before long, a massive red cloud appeared, engulfing everything but the edge of Hiroshima.

Moyashi crossed his arms as Junior roared to the skies, echoing off the stratosphere!

------------------------------------------------------

The army of Hong Kong have been busy with the Disneyland crisis to bother helping to fight something overseas.

So busy that Tish snuck into their air force base easily. She covered all her tracks and got through undetected. She reached the fastest aircraft she could find. The Chengdu J-20 fit the bill. Inconcievably fast and manueverable, this craft has rivaled some of America's fighter planes (though still behind a step). Tish studied stuff like this for awhile, her own uncle being a pilot. She strapped herself in, put the air mask on and fired her up!

-----------------------------------------------------

Mebana watched Hiroshima from the plane. The blood red fog enveloping the city. The burning buildings melting from pure heat. The scent of heavy massacre evaporating into the air.

It was the lair of Hades.

She and the old woman watched as various fighter jets swerved around the area, sending various missiles at IgnisGodzilla. But it was no use; the mere heat caused the missiles to self-destruct way before it even reached the first building that was still intact.

Suddenly, the plane wobbled and started turning awkwardly.

'The heat must be interfering with the control systems' Mebana thought. 'What is this creature?!'

Quite abruptedly, those maser things got into place and fired freezing beams at the dragon. The beams went farther than the missiles but still had little effect.

The plane's turbines suddenly fell off the plane as its supports melted in the heat. The plane started careening down to the ground. The pilots attempted to bring out the landing gear. The panels on the wings ripped off from the speed and the wheels popped from the heat.

Mebana and the old lady held onto each other and waited for the inevitable.

--------------------------------------

Finally, I've landed on this land. What a strange place, having been one of the early areas to have been laced with such high quantities of radiation. But enough sightseeing, its time to destroy the foul creature. Time to make a plan-

WOOOSH!

Was that a bug? Nah, one of those human toys just flew past me. Anywho...

--------------------------------------

The pilots fumbled with the controls and tried to straighten the plane from the near nose dive. All was lost as they closed in to the ground. The co-pilot glimpsed at the screen and saw a blip heading at nearly the speed of sound towards the plane.

There was a mighty jolt and the plane slowly regained its buoyancy.

Tish was supporting the beak of the plane. Now its all up to luck to save them.


	11. Understanding the truth

Godzilla Jr. reared his head back and then swung forward, sending forward a powerful blue beam of nuclear emission. The energy soared through the heat shield of Ignisgodzilla but had been diluted from its original strength. It sliced through a part of the dragon but failed to accomplish the fatality Junior wanted. Moyashi had almost fallen off by the combined forces of the blinding, glowing scales and the breaking of the sound barrier from Junior's blast.

Junior fired another one, this time aiming for a building with most of the creature's body coiling around it. As the beam hit the structure, Junior began lifting his head, cleaving the building vertically and ripping up Ignisgodzilla's body.

As the building fell, both Moyashi and Junior saw one of the most grotesque abominations they had ever seen:

Ignisgodzilla's pulsating, organ-filled stomach.

----------------------------------

Tish's jet began descending slowly onto a nearby highway just outside of the city limits. The plane Mebana was in started creaking and snapping in certain places but overall was fine. Suddenly, a shriek of agonizing pain flashed into the passengers' ears paired with the intense shaking of the plane. At first, Mebana thought the creature had started attacking them but it was actually the plane screeching across the highway.

The plane finally settled to a halt to the relief of the people. As the emergency doors opened, unveiling the yellow, plastic slides to the tarred surface, Tish flipped into the plane in her piloting gear. She looked around and saw Mebana with the old lady in the midst of evacuating people.

"Yo pretty girl," she called out tersely as she walked to them. She then focused on the old lady.

"Mom?"

"It's great to see you, Tish. Meet Meb-"

"No need. Moyashi told me everything- er, gestured to me everything about her."

Mebana lifted a brow as the old lady gasped under revelation.

"What's going on?" she asked. They looked at her. The old lady answered.

"We are from Moyashi's ninja clan. We wish for his assassination."

----------------------------------

Junior decided to go for it and rushed at Ignisgodzilla's section of the city. Suddenly, the dragon's body started producing spikes again and started shooting them out at Junior's location. The bipedal lizard then pulled something his father never did: He ducked. The spikes soared over him and crashed down on the beach in magnificent explosions. Junior reached the outer length of Ignisgodzilla's body and smashed straight through as if it were made of cardboard. Brown-green matter splattered out like smashed pumpkins as Junior made his way past. The huge stomache orb pumped furiously, the skin partially transperent enough to see some its organs operating.

As Junior ran, Moyashi jumped onto a passing building. Moyashi landed in the building through a large hole in it. Most of the interior was starting to corrode. Moyashi, having mutated by Junior's radiation, could survive in this temperature. For a time. Moyashi could also percieve in his mind where his relatives were and where his loved ones were.

Mebana was seven miles away from Ignisgodzilla.

----------------------------------

"W-what?" Mebana, obviously shaken, didn't believe what she just heard.

"Sorry, pretty girl, but our clan has finally considered Moyashi a traitor," Tish said.

"You guys sent him away!"

"Well that's cause-wait..." Both Tish and her mother turned to Mebana. "How'd you know that?"

Mebana glanced from one to another and sighed.

"I met your leader," she said. Tish was stunned.

"What? When?!"

"...he gave me a letter."

The two remained silent.

"The letter told me of Moyashi's backstory and sins and wanted to know if I wanted him to leave me alone. I replied yes."

The old lady shuddered.

"You were wrong about boys then, m'am." Mebana started weeping. "They're all the same."

A warm breeze hit the women. Yet it had a hint of dark chills to it. The women turned to look at the emergency exit that was open. Moyashi was standing there.

----------------------------------

Junior ripped another blast, riddling the swirling body of the dragon with fatal gashes. As Junior past another melting building, Ignisgodzilla's tail spun towards it. The spiked ball smashed into the building and out the other side of hit, ramming into Junior by what we humans call a speeding truck. The son of Godzilla flew far over several city blocks before crashing at a park. The tail homed in on Junior and prepared for another attack. Junior turned and grabbed the tail by the mandible-looking spikes just in time. Junior tossed it to the ground and blasted apart the tail by the hem of the spikes' roots, seperating the "mace" from the body. Junior's prehensile tail then grabbed hold of the ball of spikes. Junior turned and threw it at Ignisgodzilla's stomache. The spiked projectile zoomed past the creature's body, crashing through the remaining buildings and obstructing parts of Ignisgodzilla with ease before puncturing the stomache.

The stomache glowed slightly and combusted, sending a large plume of smoke into the air as it self-destructed on only a little smaller than the nuclear scale. The dragon started to melt from its own high temperatures and puddled into a large lake of lava.

-----------------------------------

"Moyashi!" they said simultaniously. Moyashi focused on Mebana, now changing lust and love to hatred and grief. He now understood why Tish wanted to destroy him, why Mebana left, and why he was sent away from the clan. He coveted, like all other men. And that was enough to send his loved ones away.

Moyashi let a tear all from his eyes, which dripped onto his new mouth mask and sizzled when it came into contact. The drip then fell of his chin to the floor. The area where it fell melted a small hole in the carpet.

Mebana wanted to say something but Moyashi flipped out of the plane. Moyashi stood on Tish's jet and lifted the nose of the plane off it, tumbling the girls to the back of the plane. The ninja then hopped into the jet and activated it by surging some radiation into the control panel. He then took off, away from the one he now despised.

-----------------------------------

Junior stared at the lava, wondering what he should do next. Suddenly, the lava level fell and some of it solidified, covering the city with solid rock. A red, spiked-maned, bipedal Godzilla was left in a puddle of molten stone.

"What is going on?" said Junior. The other godzilla rose to its two legs and snarled.

"Why are you protecting humans?" asked Ignisgodzilla. Junior was taken aback but yelled back.

"They are the ones that created us," he said.

"No," responded Ignisgodzilla. "They are the ones that cursed us!" With that, Ignisgodzilla sucked the remaining lava, leftover flames, and the smoke in the air into its jaws. It's body began rippling with energy, causing mild explosions around its legs.

-----------------------------------

Moyashi saw what was happening and flew towards Ignisgodzilla in a suicide attempt to save everyone, even Mebana. As he flew over Junior's shoulder, the lizard lifted a finger, empaling the jet's underside with its nail. Moyashi was stopped by the claw like a seatbelt, the rest of the machine splitting apart into two and continuing on, each piece hitting Ignisgodzilla in the corresponding shoulder in the middle of its charging.

Junior grunted something that Moyashi could finally understand:

We can hate but we must also love.

Ignisgodzilla began roaring as the jolt of the jet stopped its internal processing and the nuclear fission/fusion began leaking. Its chest slit open and waterfall of radioactivity spilled out. Junior rushed to Ignisgodzilla as it collapsed. Junior and Moyashi, now on the lizard's shoulder, started absorbing the radiation. This stopped the spread of nuclear fallout and healed their wounds at the same time.

Junior then knelt down next to Ignisgodzilla. The spacegodzilla roared quietly but soundly.

"Why?" asked Ignisgodzilla weakly.

"We are nothing without the other," both Junior and Moyashi said. Junior's father had warred the humans because they hated each other. But now understanding each other, they now loved each other. Ignisgodzilla closed its eyes and melted away, its soul engraved into Junior and Moyashi's spirit.


	12. This is it

A week after Ignisgodzilla

"This is quite exceptional work, Mebana. I'm impressed!" Her college professor gave a reassuring smile. Mebana guessed her report did the job it was supposed to. She walked out of the university with a grin spreading to her ears. As she waited at the bus stop, she felt the lingering gazes of the men in the vicinity passing over her body. Damn the blue tee with bare midriff accompanied by cutoff jean shorts. She felt one particular stare over all the others. Something reptilian about it.

Mebana walked into her apartment after her ride from school to see Moyashi sitting on her bed. The ninja had undergone severe mutation as his skin started turning green, his hair naturally spiked, and breathed with a hissing sound. He now wore guantlets and boots that had claws to further elaborate his reptilian state. his mouth mask remained.

"Moyashi?" Mebana asked. "I haven't seen you since the whole Hiroshima incident. What's up?" Moyashi looked at Mebana from the side and then turned back to the TV and shrugged. Mebana put her books down and sat next to him. For awhile, they sat in silence with only the cartoon on the TV making any sound. As Mebana opened her mouth to talk, Moyashi pulled down his mask and pressed his lips to Mebana's sweet and tender ones. She took in his kiss, already feeling the heightened sensation from Moyashi's mutation. Or did he already have all this intensity developed from the start? They slowly parted, never wanting to let go of each other's breath but knew they had to. They didn't bear to look up but Moyashi gripped Mebana's hand.

"I'm sorry for everything," said Mebana. Moyashi was about to pull his mask up when he hesitated.

"Thank you," said Moyashi.

Mebana looked up in shock. Moyashi pulled up his mask and stood Mebana up with him.

"Moyashi.."

Mebana then hugged the ninja hard and her eyes began watering.

Tish's curse only caused pain when the victim lusts over the other gender. Moyashi hasn't felt any pain since last week.


End file.
